La Esencia Del Olvido
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: Una xika...su vida..penosa..huye a kyoto, Misao y los demas la acojen y solo kiere..convertirse en..ninja..Aoshi? La ayudara pero..no en el amor.. A&M, Mikio&¿?..Reviews plis ...
1. ¡Quiero ser ninja!

**-..La Esencia del olvido..-**

**-Cap 1: ¡Quiero ser ninja! -**

Yo no era como los demás, no se me caracterizaba por poder practicar algún ejercicio que se me diera bien, es decir...que no era capaz de sosterner una katana entre mis manos, desde pequeña mi padre siempre quiso que fuera samurai, para sucederle algún día...

Lo había intentado una y otra y otra y otra vez pero todo era en vano...mi padre que era un gran samurai, intentó enseñarme de la mejor forma posible, llamó hasta a sus ex-compañeros samurais con los que trabajaba antaño, me apuntó a las mejores academias de kendo que había en todo Japón...Pero..como siempre, todo daba igual, los profesores se exasperaban conmigo, me acusaban de ser una chiquilla indecente, poco inteligente, decían de mi que no tenía la cualidad suficiente de convertirme en samurai, que era imposible, jamás podrían hacer de mí lo que mi padre tanto había deseado con entusiasmo.Era lamentable, me daba lástima a mi misma, deseé no haber nacido nunca, deseé ser como las demás, poder aprender con facilidad, mi padre se encerraba en su habitación y no quería salir de allí...A Natsuko, nuestra ama de llaves, la cual entraba para dejarle la comida, la prohibía entrar, le decía que estaba ocupado con sus trabajos y debía dejarle la comida en la puerta...

Lo malo es que siempre ue volvía a recoger la bandeja estaba en el mismo lugar y con la comida allí puesta, no comía nada, no quería, todo su mundo era estar encerrado en su cuarto y no quería salir de allí.Yo no sabía que hacer, sacaba notas excelentes solo para que me apreciara, pero no era capaz de obserbar mi sonrisa al entragarle las calificaciones, únicamente lo miraba por encima de mis manos y se encerraba nuevamente en su cuarto...¿qué hacía? no lo sé ni yo...Asi que llorando solo tiraba el papel a la basura y, tal depresión pillé que no volví a clases, tampoco a mi padre le importo, como os decía no salía de allí, era todo su mundo.

Natsuko solo quería lo mejor para mí, no quería verme en ese estado, se sentía imponente, asi que me dijo que ya que no podía ser una gran samurai...¿por qué no intentaba ser una ninja?. Me extrañé ante aquello yo..jamás..había oído hablar sobre los ninjas...¿Qué eran?. Natsuko me lo explicó claramente, ella provenía de una familia de ninjas que, en la era EDO eran famosamente conocidos como los "Mikami", un gran conjunto de ninjas donde el padre de Natsuko era el Okashira de todos ellos, por desgracia la guerra impidió que Natusko aprendiera el oficio de su padre, y como Natsuko era amiga de mi madre y por lo tanto, cuando ella murió se quedó con mi padre y conmigo...

Tan solo tenía 3 años cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada, iba a ser una niña, o eso decían , no cabía más felicidad para mi padre y como no, para mí, aunque yo no recuerdo mucho, todo me lo contaba Natsuko ya que papá al recordar a mi madre...una tristeza le invadía por dentro y no vocalizaba palabra alguna. Por lo visto mi madre se fugó de casa poco tiempo antes de dar a luz, papá cogió una depresión...o al menos eso me han contado, el caso es que cuando mamá volvió, estaba gravemente enferma, había dado a luz a su hija, pero según ella se lo había entregado a un amigo suyo que confiaba en el plenamente, decía que no podía cuidarla ya que sabía desde hacía un par de años que tenía tuberculosis, y dos meses después, mamá, murió...

Pero como os iba diciendo anteriormente, Natsuko me comentó lo de ser ninja, no sabía por qué pero me invadió la felicidad enormemente, más que al pensar en ser samurai, era algo...no se...¡misterioso, sí, esa era la palabra, lo decidí, decidí hacerlo, me gustaba, y...así al menos, a lo mejor se me daba mejor y hacía feliz a mi padre. Asi que me armé de valor y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro se lo dije...

Lo siguiente...no lo quiero ni recordar, tan solo mencionar la palabra "Ninja", mi padre enfureció de la rabia, empezó a tirar las cosas al suelo, rompió las ventanas, sacó su katana y rompió la mesa de su despacho en dos, destrozó los muebles, me maldijo a mi y a los ninjas mil veces, y por último...Lo último ya no lo sé...mi padre irradió de histeria, y agarrándome del cuello intentando dejarme sin respiración, caí desmayada en sus brazos, no sin antes ver como entraba Natsuko acompañada de dos amigos de papá los cuales lo agarraron para que parara y no me hiciera más daño.

Pasaron 5 años desde lo ocurrido, ya con mis 19 años, me daba cuenta de que mi padre cada vez empeoraba más.Había estado ayudando a Natsuko en las cosas de la casa, se puede decir que me había convertido en toda una "dama", pero a mí eso me daba igual, yo quería ser ninja, me daba igual lo demás...Papá aún se puso peor y fue entonces cuando Natsuko me pidió que me fuera de Tokyo, que huyera, me dio un billete de tren con destino a Kyoto, decía que allí conocía a una chica que trabajaba en un restaurante llamado "Aoiya", su nombre era Okon, y la cuidaría, además de que aparte de encontrar trabajo podría vivir con ella y su familia un tiempo hasta que mi padre se recuperara, hasta entonces que me quedara allí una temporada, ella vendría a por mi, pero que la esperara...

Lo hice, preparé mis maletas y, sin que mi padre lo supiera, me despedí de Natsuko y me puse rumbo a Kyoto, allí estaba mi destino..lo que me deparaba, lo que debía hacer...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Las maletas calleron al suelo cuando bajó con cuidado las escaleras del tren, el cual ya había llegado a su destino.Miró a los dos lados, giro la cabeza hacía todos los sentidos, esperando poder ver a alguien que la esperara.

- Que raro...- murmuró

Se agachó, abrió su maletín pequeño el cual estaba encima de la maleta grande, lo abrió y de allí sacó una hoja de papel, cerró el maletín y se incorporó, comenzó a leer el papel.

-_"Aoiya, preguntar por Okon"_..Bien..pero el caso es...¿cómo encuentro yo el Aoiya?...- se preguntó a sí misma.

Recogió sus pertenencias y comenzó el camino...Pero de pronto...

- ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un grito femenino la hizo voltear sobresaltada, al girarse pudo observar a una chica de cabelloz azabaches como los suyos, algo más largos sujetos en una trenza corriendo desesperada, sudando por todos lados y corriendo mientras jadeaba como una loca. Se paró a su lado, con las manos en las rodillas intentó recobrar el aliento.

- ¿Mi..Mikio...Ha...Harikawa? - preguntó aún sin poder recuperar su respiración normal.

- Si...¿cómo me conoces? - la preguntó, estaba extrañada

- Soy...Soy Misao...Maki..Makimachi - respondió algo más tranquila

- Encantada - dijo Mikio amablemente

- Okon me mandó a buscarte, hay mucho trabajo en el Aoiya y no pudo venir a buscarte, te pide disculpas - sonrió ya recuperado el aliento

- Oh bien, no pasa nada - sonrió ella también

- Bueno yo te llevaré al Aoiya, deja que te ayude con las maletas - se ofreció Misao mientras se disponía a coger las cosas

- No, tranquila ya puedo yo, muchas gracias de todas formas - agradeció sonriendo Mikio

- Bueno...vale - dijo Misao mirando a la chica sonriente

Mikio ya se disponía a renaudar el paso, pero Misao la paró.

- ¡No Mikio-san espere! -exclamó la chica

Mikio se volteó

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó algo preocupada

- No nada, esque vine acompañada, pero como salimos algo tarde y tenía miedo de que se fuera, pues me fui corriendo y deje a mi compañero solo jejeje - se explicó algo sonrojada

- Jajaja vale vale no pasa nada - se rió Harikawa

De repente de la equina de la cabina de peaje para poder coger billete para el tren, salió una figura masculina, muy musculosa y con gran altitud. Se acercó donde ellas y se le pudo observar mejor...

Un hombre de no más de 26 años, cabellos cortos color azabache, ojos de un azul como el hielo, un rostro serio pero a la vez fino, sus rasgos muy masculinos, entre su ropa se podía apreciar la marca de sus musculos, bíceps, tríceps...era demasiado atractivo, Mikio no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero...le fallaba algo...en sus ojos podía ver, una tristeza...una seriedad que jamás creyó que vería algún día...

- Aoshi-sama ella es Mikio Harikawa, la amiga de Okon, Mikio-san le presento a Aoshi Shinomori, él es mi maestro de kempo, - les presentó

Le dio un vuelco al corazón y aun que no quería no pudo evitar decir:

- ¡¿Kempo! - se sobresaltó al ver lo que había exclamado

- Si, Kempo, ¿pasa algo Mikio-san? - se preocupó la pequeña, mientras que Aoshi la miraba con interés al haber pronunciado esa palabra con tanto ímpetu.

- ¿Eh?..No nada, perdona, no es nada jeje - se intentó disculpar

- Mmmm...bueno...¿Nos vamos, el Aoiya está lleno y ¡¡necesitarán nuestra ayuda, venga pongámonos en marchaaaaaaa - dijo muy animada saltando de alegría empezando a andar sin ver si les seguían los otros dos, mientras ellos la miraban, una sorprendida y otro con seriedad.

Mikio en un descuido, se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos a Aoshi, mal echo, ya que éste se percató rápidamente de su mirada y la fijó encima de la de ella, Mikio se sobresaltó nuevamente, y al sentirse así de observada giró el rostro y sonrojada comentó.

- Mejor que la sigamos antes de que se vaya sin nosotros -

Aoshi sin decir nada , comenzó a andar acompañado de Mikio, la cual caminaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya habían llegado al Aoiya, el camino no se había echo muy largo, aún así lo habían recorrido en completo silencio, o al menos Aoshi y ella, ya que Misao cantaba y saltaba delante de ellos radiante de felicidad, cosa que no sorprendía a Mikio, la chica era muy animada, y era de esperar, tan joven...

Pero se había sentido avergonzada ante la mirada del gran "Shinomori-san", no sabía que era pero con él..había algo..distinto, que no podía explicar...algo...¿misterioso?...

- Mikiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! - gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Mikio la animada de Misao

- Si Misao?

- Deja ya de colocar tanta maleta y vente a comeeeeeeer vamooooossss - dijo super feliz

- Ya voy Misao no tardo! - la respondió sonriendo

- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeeeee - y se fue

Mikio se reía, era una chiquilla expléndida.

Terminó de colocar sus cosas, pero al final de su maleta, pudo encontrar...lo que no quería ver...Una foto de su padre, su madre embarazada y ella de pequeña en los brazos de los dos, mientras sonreían y miraban a su niña con alegría.

De repente una gota calló en el cristal del marco, comenzó a llorar, aunque no quería se sentía obligada, era superior a ella, no podía soportarlo más, creía poder hacerse la fuerte pero era capaz, era humana como todo el mundo y también tenía sentimientos, se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada para arreglar lo que se había roto. Apretó el marco entre sus manos fuertemente, los nudillos comenzaban a ponerse de un color blanco y se mordía el labio inferior para no tirar el marco al suelo y acabar con él.

Notó un pinchazo en su espina dorsal, giró el rostro un poco por encima de su hombro, se lo encontró, a él.

- ¿Shinomori-san? - se sorprendió y rápidamente se limpió como pudo las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono rosa

- ... - permaneció en silencio

- Ya le dije a Misao que bajaría ya, no se preocupe - le dijo mientas guardaba el marco en su maleta, pero no pudo, Aoshi lo había sujetado entre las manos de ella y las de él, se sorprendió enormemente, como había podido llegar hasta su lado si hace unos segundos estaba en...¿la puerta? .

Mikio le miró a la cara, él mantenía la mirada en la foto.

- Tus padres?...- habló

Mikio estaba tan extrañada de que por fin le había oído hablar que no se dio cuenta y no le contestó, únicamente se le quedó mirando a la cara.

- Son tus padres? - preguntó nuevamente para ver si la chica salía de su mundo.

- Eh, ah si, mis padres si...- dijo poniendo nuevamente atención a la foto y entristeciéndose.

- ¿ Han fallecido? - preguntó otra vez

- Mi madre si...Mi padre...está muy enfermo...- explicaba mientras sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y podía notar que no podía hablar bien.

- Tu padre..¿era samurai no, entonces...¿tú también? - parecía curioso, aún así no soltaba la mirada del marco

- Si, mi padre era samurai pero yo...- la invadió el silencio.

Aoshi se extrañó del silencio de la joven y la miró a la cara, pudo observar que sus ojos estaban contagiado de lágrimas que ella intentaba ,en vano, aguantar.

- No eres samurai...lo imaginaba...- respondió dejando el marco en la maleta e incorporándose de pie, para asombro de la joven de cabelloz azabaches y ojos miel.

- ¿Cómo...? - no pudo terminar

- Tu asombro hacia el Kempo, cualquier samurai podría haberlo sabido y mucho menos no se habría asombrado ante esto. - explicó mientras daba la espalda a la chica y se dirigía a la puerta

Pero antes de que saliera Mikio le sobresaltó con esta pregunta

- ¿Tú eres ninja no?

Aoshi la miró por encima del hombro y respondió:

- Si...

Mikio no sabía como pedirselo, pero si no lo hacía, quizás perdería la oportunidad asique a lo mejor...

- Shinomori-san podría...- la cortó nuevamente

- Puede...- dijo Aoshi

- ¿Qué...? - no entendió ella

- Practica conmigo y puede que te enseñe Kempo...- la dijo, no sin antes añadir - te espero mañana a las 6 en el templo que hay detrás del Aoiya, no te retrases y...- la miró de reojo de arriba a abajo - traete ropa más cómoda y ligera, con la que puedas moverte mejor...- y con esto, salió por la puerta.

Mikio no saba crédito a lo que oía, comenzó a sonreír...Iba...¡¡¡Iba a aprender Kempo!.

**...Continuará...**

**N/A:** Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno , k os parece, sé ke direis, joe siempre sale Mikio Harikawaaaaa, ya lo se ya lo se, pero aparte de k m gusta esta xika, en este fic tenia k aparecer un personaje nuevo y femenino, k no sepa ni kempo ni kendo asik..como en la historia de verdad no había...pues, bueno aki habra A&M, K&K, S&M y...un poko de Mikio&Aoshi, pero no se ( no esty convencida aun) de k si Mikio se kedara con otro xiko, con Aoshi (lo dudo u.uU) o sin ninguno ( k pena :( xDDD). Bueno..me voy, dejarme reviews eeeee, k últimamente andais un poko vagas ¬¬ , asik ya sabeis vale, venga besos y...ESPERO K OS HAYA GUSTADO!

Se despide... Misao-Chan! (o Mikio-Chan como preferais $)..


	2. Secretos al Descubierto

**-..La Esencia Del Olvido..-**

**-Cap 2: Secretos al descubierto -**

Tenía sueño, hacía frío y aún no había ni salido el sol, ¿por qué tendrían que practicar tan pronto? .Era un tormento, a estas horas, uuuuyyyyy que vaguezaaaa.

Se adentró en el bosque, sería por aquí… ¿no?...Bueno…iba a intentarlo, que fuera lo que dios quiera. Un paso, otro...tal era el silencio en aquel lugar que solo se le oía el andar de ella, era extraño, se sentía rara…¿Sería normal, imaginaba que sí, aún así debía ser valiente, ahora que había llegado allí no se iba a rendir ¿verdad, pues claro, no iba a darle el gusto a nadie de ver que no era capaz ni de ser una simple ninja, jaaaaaa, no les daría ese gusto no.

Ya casi estaba llegando… ¿no, no lo sabía, no sabía ni donde se encontraba, habría sido mejor si le hubiese preguntado a Aoshi donde estaba exactamente el templo, y así se hubiera ahorrado un mal momento, el tener que perderse y estar mirando por todos lados. Quiso tranquilizarse un poco así que comenzó a cantar:

- He llorado en soledad, y he reído frente a ti pero no puedo ocultar que sin ti no soy feliz…no te olvido ni lo quiero por que fuiste el primero que desnudo mi cuerpo en la intimidad y el que pudo hacer de mi lo que nadie mas podrá…y será que lo que quieras solamente yo seré, si al navegar sobre mi piel das con los besos que una tarde te entregué…perdóname por olvidarme que eres tu toda mi vida, y escúchame que mis palabras solo intentan reflejarte que el ayer, te entenderé si estas con otra y has vuelto a hacer tu vida, pero te pido que no olvides...la que te enseño a querer, perdóname… - mientras cantaba con una voz impresionante y muy dulce, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la escuchaba sin permiso…

Iba feliz, cualquier rastro de terror que la acobardaba anteriormente, se esfumó al comenzar a cantar, era como si todo mal hubiese desaparecido de repente, pero…se despertó de su mundo de fantasías cuando de repente aparecieron 4 hombres que saltaron desde lo alto de las copas de los árboles hasta el suelo cada uno por un lado, uno adelante, otro atrás, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Mikio se asustó, no sabía que hacer, además de que no tenía ningún arma encima y aún no había ni salido el sol, no podía pedir ayuda.

Tenía miedo, miró a todos los lados, los 4 hombres iban encapuchados y enmascarados con sus túnicas negras y sus armas en mano, el del frente tenía kunais, el de su derecha una ballesta, el de su izquierda un hacha, y el de detrás de ella una especie de cuchillo con forma de "Hoz".

Y ella… ¿qué tenía? ¡¡¡Nada! Bien, bien eso estaba bien, miró a los 4 tíos, no quería sentirse menos preciada por no saber utilizar una katana, quizá…miró hacía un lado y pudo ver no muy lejos de ella un palo. Bien, a lo mejor eso serviría…

- Hola guapa, ¿estas sola? – preguntó uno de ellos con burla

- Sí, pero no me hace falta vuestra compañía, estoy mejor sola, mira tú que gracia -respondió arrogante

Los hombres ante la respuesta de la muchacha se enfurecieron enormemente, así que dieron un paso al frente acercándose aún más a ella.

- ¿Nos estás vacilando? – preguntó otro medio enfadado

- ¿Acaso no se nota, mira que podéis llegar a ser cortitos – dijo irónica

El de atrás la agarró y con la hoz en su cuello la amenazó:

- Mira guapa a nosotros no nos va a vacilar una mujer y menos una niñata como tú, ¿entendido? – le dijo mientras olía la suave fragancia a cerezo blanco que proporcionaba Mikio.

Los otros tres se la empezaron a acercar, uno la agarró de un brazo, el otro de otro, y el de adelante comenzó a besarla por el cuello, el de atrás simplemente la sujetaba e intentaba meter su mano por la falda de la joven y así acariciando su muslo.

Mikio comenzó a llorar, no quería eso, cualquier cosa menos eso, cerró los ojos y solo deseó que alguien la ayudara así que gritó:

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AOSHIIIII AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!

Los hombres la taparon la boca:

- No grites así guapa, alguien te podría escuchar – dijo y al finalizar le lamió el cuello.

Mikio abrió los ojos como platos, no podía ser, no quería creerlo, ¿cómo había llegado a tal situación, volvió a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

De repente pudo escuchar un golpe y se vio suelta por el hombre que la sujetaba por atrás, cayó al suelo, ya que al sentirse libre de ese agarre, la fuerza con la que la tenía sujeta la hizo tambalear y cayó al suelo de culo.

Abrió los ojos, y le vio…

- ¡Aoshi-sama! – sonrió al verle, allí con sus kodachis en mano, que guapo era…Pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo, no podía perder el tiempo, ¡la estaba salvando al vida! .Y ella ahí tan tranquila en el suelo sentada mirándole, eso si que no, aunque no sabía nada sobre samurais o ninjas o cuales eran sus ataques, sabía defenderse, o…eso creía.

Se levantó y cogió el palo que había visto antes, se le acercaba uno no con cara de muy buenos amigos, así que con un movimiento de manos intentó pararle el ataque del enemigo que iba directamente a su estómago. Con el palo sujetando la hoz hizo un pequeño giro sobre sus pies y, levantando la pierna izquierda le giró la cara de un golpe, el tipo calló al suelo.

Mikio se sorprendió, ¿cómo hizo eso? OO!

Aoshi el cual había derribado a los otros 3, se la quedó mirando. Mikio solo observaba el hombre allí en el suelo y el palo entre sus manos.

- Pues va a ser que no eres tan mala como pensabas…- dijo Aoshi

Mikio se sorprendió ante lo que dijo el hombre, y le miró a los ojos.

- Yo…jamás había sido capaz de defenderme, era incapaz de derribar a alguien, pero no sé, esta vez…fue diferente…- explicó nerviosa

- Bueno…puede que no tuvieras la suficiente confianza en ti misma – y con esto finalizó la conversación, se fueron directos al templo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya habían terminado las clases, no había estado nada mal, ¿lo malo, estaba cansada y no dejaba de sudar por todos lados, pero Aoshi era un gran maestro, se alegraba de que la diera clases, merecían la pena.

Bostezó, necesitaba dormir un poco, estaba agotada, y encima no había comido nada, todo el día entrenando era demasiado duro para ella. Dio un traspié, y con tan mala pata que se calló al suelo de golpe.

- Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen lo que me faltaba – gritó irónicamente, mientras intentaba levantarse, en vano, ya que comenzó a llover.

Mikio cerró los ojos, el agua resbalaba por sus cabellos los cuales se pegaban a su rostro y las dos trenzas que estaban "medio echas" (ya que tanto entrenar había echo de se deshicieran un poco), se deshicieron del todo.

- Estupendo, y ahora se pone a llover – dijo con un río de lágrimas en los ojos.

Se levantó, pero estaba encima de un charco de barro y tenía todo su traje y sus piernas manchadas, vale, esto era estupendo, maravilloso, todo como ella quería y de la manera que quería, irónico ¿eh, pues si, mejor un poco de sarcasmo…

Se incorporó intentando limpiarse un poco el barro de sus ropas y se colocó el pelo tras la oreja, el agua caía sin cesar pero, pudo escuchar a dos personas hablando tras unos arbustos. Conocía esas voces, la llamarían cotilla pero… (Le salieron dos orejitas de gatita en la cabeza, tipo Megumi) tenía que ver quienes eran. Se quedó sin habla al ver a los propietarios de esas voces que estaba escuchando, eran Aoshi y Misao, estaban los dos juntos a unos metros de distancia frente a ella y hablando, ¿de qué, a saberse.

Se escondió un poco más entre los arbustos para que no la vieran, y encima que Aoshi puede sentir la presencia de otra persona aún si está a km de distancia, tenía que intentar que no la sintiera. Fue en ese entonces cuando pudo ver como Misao comenzó a llorar, OÓ! . ¿¿¿Y eso, se quedó un poco preocupada, se levantó, iba a acercarse para ver que pasaba, pero en ese momento Aoshi se agachó ligeramente, acarició un mechón de su pelo y seguidamente la beso dulcemente, Misao le pasó los brazos por el cuello de él, y Aoshi la cogió de la cintura, e incorporándose la mantuvo sujeta, como Misao era mucho más pequeña de estatura que él se quedó colgando de sus brazos mientras se besaban.

¿Le reacción de Mikio, pues sencillamente ésta…

Se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos en forma de Xx, no lo podía creer, pero seguidamente se levantó del suelo poniéndose de rodillas. Los miró a los dos…No podía decir que no le alegrara verles así pero…no sabía de qué manera ni por qué, pero…en el fondo le dolía un poco…podría ser que se había echo ilusiones con Aoshi, pensaba que podría quererla pero se equivocaba, además llevaba muy poco tiempo allí como para enamorarse tan deprisa de él , era imposible, aún así Aoshi le atraía ( y a quien no o) y como tal, pues…le dolía verle con otra, un poquito no más, aún así se sentía feliz, sonrió con un pequeño deje de tristeza que se podía observar en su rostro, se levantó, no quería molestarles, así que intentando no hacer ruido empezó a andar de puntillas.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, Mikio andaba con cuidado, pero tantas eran las gotas de agua que caían sin cesar que no pudo observar una figura masculina que venía corriendo frente a ella, y se chocaron.

¿Quién fue a parar al suelo, adivinar xDDD…

- ¿¿¿!PODRÍAS FIJARTE POR DONDE ANDAS NOOOOOO? . U – Gritó Mikio en el suelo mirando a la persona contra la que se había chocado, al subir la mirada pudo observarle...se quedó a cuadros…que…guapo…

Sin embargo Aoshi y Misao que no estaban muy lejos pudieron escuchar el grito y fueron corriendo al lugar donde se encontraban Mikio y el chico.

Aoshi y Misao al verle se quedaron sorprendidos…

Era…

**..Continuará..**

**N/A: **Ke os ha parecido eeeeeh, ha estado bien nooo? Si? No?...Bueno vale -.-, pues nada aki teneis otro capitulo, he leido los reviews y…siento si no habeis entendido muxo y…Misao…AOSHI ES MIOOOOR O xDDDDD . Bueno va a ver…ke…teneis ke ayudarme un pokito, el xiko con el ke se ha xokado Mikio va a ser su xiko y yo kiero saber…¿kien será, xk ademas kiero k sea de vuestro agrado tb asik por favor…decirme ke xiko de rk debe kedarse con mikio, decírmeloooooooooooooooo, el ke mas votos tenga, o mejor dixo, el que mas xikas hayan elegido es con el ke se kedara ok, pues nada decirmelo rapido y asi lo tengo para el capitulo ke viene ke no kreo k tarde muxo P se despide…

Misao-Chan! ( o Mikio-Chan! Como prefiráis! )


End file.
